


It’s Not Because of Dinner

by thnkunext



Category: Girl Meets World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnkunext/pseuds/thnkunext
Summary: maya’s dad stands her up for dinner
Relationships: Lucas Friar & Maya Hart, Lucas Friar/Maya Hart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	It’s Not Because of Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> all rights belong to the gmw writers

by now she was used to this never ending cycle of broken promises and disappointment. so why after 14 years was it suddenly hitting her like a truck? the last time she had cried this hard was in 8th grade during the forgiveness project but even then it had died down within ten to fifteen minutes tops. so why was this time different? why was she sitting in farkle’s dorm room while he stroked her back and riley and zay tried their best to console her? sure this time she had actually sat in the restaurant for a good hour before she packed up her things and accepted he wasn’t going to show up. that her father had let her down, yet again. 

“peaches, i’m sorry..i thought- we all thought this time would be different...” riley’s voice breaks the slight silence they were sitting in. the only noises to be heard were her broken sobs and sniffles. 

“he’s not worth it. don’t cry over him.” zay chimes in. 

typical. they were taking different approaches to attempt to best relate to her. whichever side won out would be the main argument they would try to focus on until she felt better. but none of it was working. she wasn’t sure anything could make her feel better right now. she just wanted to sit in bed and wallow in her sadness. let FRIENDS play until she fell asleep and was able to become numb to her emotions. she’d never felt so upset and disappointed in her life and she wasn’t quite sure why this time was so much more dramatic and heartbreaking than the others. blinking away the next wave of tears that threaten to spill out, she slowly gets up and makes her way to the door, much to her friends confusion and dismay. 

“i think i’m just gonna go to my room..i’ll see you guys later.” she gives a small closed mouth, and clearly fake, smile as she heads out of the room and over to her own. walking throughout the campus to get to the girls dorms almost seems to take longer when the only place you want to be is away from everything and everyone and in your own bed, but after walking for what seems like forever she finally makes her way there. opening her door and slipping off her heels, her lip begins to quiver again and she knows it’s gonna be a flood. the next few minutes are spent with her angrily tearing off the jewelry and stupid dress she thought would make a good impression on her father. walking over to her bathroom mirror, she looks at herself and grimaces. her mascara is running and she knows she looks like hell embodied itself in her. “you’re stronger than that maya..you’re a hart.” 

she wipes her eyes and residing makeup off of her face and takes a a deep breath looking at herself once again. it shouldn’t be this hard when she’s used to it. she’s always been able to pull herself together. throwing her hair in a messy bun, she makes her way back to her dresser to get something to lounge in. she comes across the familiar, but all too big texas a&m hoodie and slips it on. it still smelled like him even though he had given it to her 6 months ago before he left again to go back to school after summer break. his signature cologne, with a hint of his usual laundry detergent, and most importantly, it smelled like home. it was comforting and heartbreaking all in one. she didn’t realize just how hard it was gonna be to not see him for months at a time. grabbing her phone she goes to his contact and pushes the call button hoping he’ll answer. it’s now 12:34 her time which meant it was 11:34 where he was. but with school, lately he’d been one to go to bed fairly early. 

“hello?” his voice is raspy and a little deeper than usual so she knows she woke him up. 

“oh..i’m sorry..i didn’t mean to wake you. i just wanted to talk to you.” she sniffles again and she struggles to keep it at bay. 

“maya, are you crying?” she can hear him sitting up in his bed, but there’s not much he can do from over a thousand miles away. 

“no...” she sniffles again. she already sucks at lying to him and now her body is doing her wrong. 

“what’s wrong? oh..crap..you had that dinner with your dad tonight. how did it go?”

and she’s crying. again. it seems to be never ending. ‘in the words of christina yang somebody sedate me’ she thinks. 

“i didn’t mean to make you cry..i’m sorry maya..i wish i was there. we could watch FRIENDS and eat tacos until you felt better. please don’t cry. i’m sorry.” 

that only makes her cry over. 

“it’s not because of dinner huckleberry..that’s not why i’m upset.” she’s finally figured out why she is so upset. 

“what is it? why are you crying?”

“because of what you just said..you’re not here. you’re not here to make me feel better and you’re the only person who can when it comes to this stuff. i love riley, but you make it all worth it. i’m crying because all i have is this stupid hoodie that smells like you but it’s not you and it really sucks.” she’s speaking between sobs and if it weren’t for his having decoded what she means for years now, he might not have known what she said. “i miss you lucas.”

that’s how they both know she means it. it wasn’t “ranger rick” or “huckleberry”. not even “bucky mcboing boing”. it was lucas. something she only said to him when she truly meant what she said. 

“i miss you too maya..a lot. and i’m sorry i’m not there. i wish i could make this easier for you. but i’ll stay on the phone with you all night if i have to. i hate hearing you cry baby.” 

she can practically see the look of pure and utter anger towards her father and heartbreak at hearing her cry just from his voice and just that alone makes the distance a little more bearable. 

“promise?” she knows she sounds like a little kid but she doesn’t care. she just wants him to say it. 

he chuckles and she smiles a little hearing it, “i promise baby.” 

“i love you lucas.” she means it. 

“i love you too, maya. more than you know.” he means it. 

and as they stay up on the phone talking until she drifts off into sleep at 4 am, not once does another tear fall from her eyes. the rest of her night, and her dreams are filled with happiness all thanks to one certain cowboy. one thing she’s sure of, is that she’ll never feel that way because of a missed dinner as long as he’s there to remind herself of who she is and what she’s worth.

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 and i’m still lucaya trash


End file.
